


ikaw ang aking tadhana

by selucent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: totoo ba na pwede kang mag wish kung makumpleto mo ang siyam na araw ng simbang gabi?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	ikaw ang aking tadhana

**Author's Note:**

> hello, ito po ang akin alay para sa 1220! Sana ay magustuhan niyo. ♡

  
  
Simbang Gabi, yan ang laging inaabangan ni Luhan taon taon simula nung nag 21st birthday siya. Sabi nila kapag nakumpleto ang siyam na araw ng simbang gabi pwede kang humiling, kaya naman ginagawa ito ni Luhan kahit alam naman niyang sabi sabi lang ito or walang matibay na explanation na totoo. Humihiling siya lagi at yun ay ang magka _jowa_. _Boyfriend na hindi siya iiwan bago magpasko._ Simula college ang mga boyfriends ni Luhan hindi man lang umaabot ng isang taon kaya naman never pa siyang naka experience ng pasko na may boyfriend. Pero kahit namam ganun hindi naging malungkot ang pasko ni Luhan dahil lagi naman niyang kasama parents niya kapag pasko at walang palya yun.  
  
Pagkababa ni Luhan sa bus agad siyang nag unat ng katawan dahil nakaupo siya ng apat na oras sa biyahe mula Manila hanggang Laguna. Huminga ng malalim at nilasap ang sariwang hangin. Gustong gusto ni Luhan kapag umuuwi siya dito, ibang iba ang hangin compare sa mausok na siyudad. Nasa terminal siya ng bus pero hindi mo mapapansin yun dahil sa mga puno at mga halaman sa paligid.  
  
Sumakay ng tricycle si Luhan papunta sa bahay nila, binaba siya sa kanto at mula dun naglakad na siya papasok.  
  
"NAKS! WELKAMBAK YUYAN!" napangiti agad si Luhan dahil sa nickname na matagal tagal din niyang di naririnig, Yuyan ang nickname niya dahil nung bata pa siya di niya mabigkas ng maayos name niya at Yuyan ang nasasabi niya.  
  
"salamat Ka Beni, umuwi din po ba si Buyong?" si ka Beni ang tatay ng childhood friend ni Luhan.  
  
"ay oo nasa bahay na at bitbit nanaman niya boypren niyang matangkad eto ngat lumabas muna ako at bibili ako ng alak hahamunin ko ng inuman, oh teka ikaw ba ay may asawa na?" usyoso nito na kinatawa lang ni Luhan, sanay na siya dito.  
  
"Naku wala pa po, kahihiwalay lang namin ng boyfriend ko"  
  
"Aba! YUYAN, taon taon nalang simula umalis kayo ni Buyong eh wala ka ng dinala na boypren ah?"  
  
"Ka Beni, sumasakto kasi na bago mag pasko tsaka naghihiwalay."  
  
"eh ano ba ginawa sayo nito ha? hiniwalayan ka ba?"  
  
"nako, ka-Beni walang nakikipaghiwalay sa akin ah? puro gago lang po talaga siguro nakikilala ko? kaya hinihiwalayan ko."  
  
"ay nako namang bata ka, dapat ay dinala mo yang mga boypren mo ng makatikim na sakit sa amin ng tatay mo! ay siya sige mauna na ako bibili pa ako ng alak, dumaan ka sa bahay ha!" sabi nito paalis na sana nung tawagin siya ulit. "ay oh eto chocolate galing amerika, kilala mo si Ka Selya yung may tindahan ng mga gulay sa kanto? yung babaan ng tricycle?"  
  
"ah opo"  
  
"dumating yung apo niya galing amerika dito ata magpapasko"  
  
"ah si Kebot?"  
  
"oo si Kebot!" inabot kay Luhan yung tatlong pirasong kisses. "binigyan din ako ng SPAM baka gusto mo? padala ko kay Buyong mamaya."  
  
"ka Beni wag na-" hindi na nakapag salita pa si Luhan kasi naglakad paalis si Ka Beni, napailing nalang si Luhan tapos nagpatuloy sa paglalakad, maraming bumabati sa kanya na mga kapitbahay at mga dating kaibigan hanggang makarating sa bahay nila na namumutiktik sa Christmas Lights at parol.  
  
Pagbukas pa lang ng gate sumalubong agad ang isang golden retriever sa kanya at agad naman na yumakap si Luhan kay Xmen. Oo yan ang pangalan ng family dog nila, medyo matanda na si Xmen pero tandang tanda pa rin niya si Luhan.  
  
"Xmen! tumataba ka na ulit ah!" sabi ni Luhan habang yakap yakap ang aso.  
  
"mas nauna pang yumakap si Xmen sayo ah?" tumayo si Luhan at ngiti sabay mano sa Mame niya tapos yumakap ng sobrang higpit. "na-miss ko ang yuyan ko!" sabi nito habang yakap yakap ang anak.  
  
"I miss you too Mame!" sabi ni Luhan, pumikit para mas madama ang yakap ng Mame niya na sobrang namimiss niya. Kumalas sila sa yakapan nung dumating ang Dade ni Luhan na kagagaling lang sa kapitbahay nila.  
  
Nagmano si Luhan at sabay yakap.  
  
"Dade! namiss kita!" masayang sabi ni Luhan pero parang wala sa mood ang Dade niya dahil masama ang tingin sa kanya.  
  
"oh eh kelan mo balak sabihin na ginago ka ng boypren mo nanaman? ha? at kay pareng beni ko pa nalaman ha?" napabuntong hininga nalang si Luhan, kahit kailan si ka Beni sobrang daldal.  
  
"De~" yumakap ulit si Luhan sa Dade niya. "hayaan niyo na, di naman niya ako sinaktan."  
  
"mabuti naman dahil ako mismo mananakit sa kanya, wag na wag siya makakatapak dito lugar natin ah? manghihiram talaga yun ng mukha sa aso!"  
  
"eh Luhan anak, ano ba kasi nangyari?" mahinahon na tanong Mame niya habang hinahaplos yung buhok. Ayaw naman magsinungaling ni Luhan sa magulang niya kaya mas mabuti ikwento na niya.  
  
"hindi pa pala siya naka move on sa ex niya kaya he confessed na, mahal pa rin niya kaya ako nalang yung nag let go kesa ako yung masaktan sa huli. Tama naman ginawa ko Ma diba?"   
  
"tama pero hindi tama ang saktan ka niya" sabi ng mame niya sabay haplos sa mukha nito na may pagaalala pa rin sa mukha.  
  
"Ma De, I'm okay. Nandito naman kayo kaya hindi na ako malulungkot pati that was 2 months ago, okay na okay na ako." yumakap ulit si Luhan sa Dade niya at naramdaman niya paghagod nito sa likod niya. Ito yung pinagpapasalamat ni Luhan sa buhay niya, his parents. Siguro dala na rin na nag iisa siyang anak kaya ganito siya ka spoiled sa pagmamahal pero hindi nagrereklamo si Luhan dun. Masayang masaya siya to have them.  
  
Nag dinner na ang pamilya ni Luhan at masayang nakaupo ulit si Luhan sa upuan niya, kumakain sa favorite niyang plato habang pinagmamasdan ang mga magulang niya na malusog at masaya kahit wala siya madalas sa bahay. Parehas retiro na sa pagiging guro ang mga magulang ni Luhan kaya hindi na nag aalala si Luhan na napapagod sila. Sa ngayon ang pinagkakaabalahan ng Mame niya ay paghahalaman habang ang Dade niya ay pagaasikaso sa maliit nilang ektarya na palayanan.  
  
"Yuyaeeeeeen!" isang pamilyar na tawag ang narinig ni Luhan, walang pasabi bumukas agad yung gate at alam na ng pamilya kung sino ito.  
  
"Umuwi ka na din pala Buyong, halika kain ka muna?" aya ng Mame ni Luhan at agad na inasikaso ang plato na gagamitin.  
  
Umupo si Buyong sa tabi ni Luhan na busy sa pagkain.  
  
"Ka Luis, pinabibigay ni Papa SPAM galing kay Ka Selya" sabi ni Buyong sa Dade ni Luhan. Nagpasalamat ito at chineck ang label. Tumingin si Buyong kay Luhan. "hoy Yuyan! kelan kayo nag break ng jowa mo?"  
  
Napailing nalang si Luhan.  
  
"grabe tong si Ka Beni maglaganap ng balita! jusko!"  
  
"sa Papa ko mo pa kasi kwinento kadadaldal nun!"  
  
"manang mana ka dun Buyong!"  
  
"It's Baekhyun for you"  
  
"ayoko tapos ikaw tawag mo sa akin Yuyan? unfair yon!"  
  
"tsk, atleast sayo ang cute yung akin ang baho!"  
  
"buti nga Buyong palayaw mo, kilala niyo yung anak ni Mang Isaw na nakatira dun sa may dulong wawa?" sabat ng Dade ni Luhan.  
  
"ah oo, alam mo yun Buyong! Yung may taniman ng alatiris, yung inaakyat natin dati tapos nalalag ka pa nga?" sabay tawa ni Luhan habang inaalala kabataan nila ni Buyong.  
  
"nye nye kakatawa yon?" sakastikong sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"oo haha nabutas kasi shorts mo nun!" pekeng tumawa si Baekhyun pero humahagikgik pa rin si Luhan. It was a memory na di niya malilimutan.  
  
"so ayun na nga! ang palayaw ng anak nun, Tae!" patuloy na kwento ng Dade ni Luhan kaya nagtawanan silang tatlo, but at the same time they felt bad para sa bata.  
  
"Dade naman! nasa harap ng pagkain oh!" saway ng Mame nila pero di papigil ang asawa sa pagkwekwento.  
  
"si Mang Isaw din ang nagpalayaw sa mga bata dito dati, yan kay Buyong kay Mang Isaw galing yan." dagdag pa ng Dade ni Luhan habang natatawa tawa pa rin. "grabe talaga yang si Mang Isaw, Prince Earl ang pangalan nun tapos pinalayaw niya Tae!" dagdag pa nito kaso kahit magpigil si Luhan at Baekhyun ng tawa, hindi nila kaya kung ganito mag kwento si Ka Luis.  
  
Napuno ng tawanan ang hapunan na yun, kumain din si Baekhyun kase walang nakakatanggi kapag si Aling Lisa ang nag aalok sa bayan nila.  
  
After dinner hinatid na ni Luhan si Baekhyun sa labas.  
  
"sasama si Chanyeol mag simbang gabi?"  
  
"oo, sasama daw siya kasi sinabi ko kasi yung about sa wish wish hahaha"  
  
"baliw ka talaga! hindi naman hundred percent sure yon!"  
  
"yaan muna"  
  
"pero anong hihilingin mo this year? don't tell me jowa nanaman like last year?"  
  
"hindi, iba ang gusto ko ngayon."  
  
"ano?"  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Yuyan! tara na!" sigaw ni Baekhyun sa labas ng gate nila Luhan, nagmadaling bumaba si Luhan at humalik sa mga parents bago umalis. Madaling araw sila nagsisimba dahil ayaw nila sa madaming tao pati mga kumare at kumpare nila sa madaling araw din nag sisimbang gabi.  
  
Simpleng ayos lang ang ginawa ni Luhan, black pants at dilaw na sweater para sa lumalamig na ang panahon. Paglabas ng gate ni Luhan nandun si Baekhyun na nakaharap kay Chanyeol, magkahawak ang kamay habang si Chanyeol inaayos yung bangs ni Baekhyun na kanina pa gustong sabunutan ni Luhan. Pwede naman siya mainggit diba?  
  
"tara na lovebirds!" sabi ni Luhan tapos naglakad silang tatlo papunta sa sakayan ng tricycle. Nasa angkasan si Chanyeol habang nasa loob ng tricycle si Luhan at Baekhyun, pagdating nila sa plaza madaming tao dahil na siguro unang gabi ng simbang gabi. Punong puno mula entrance ng plaza papuntang simbahan ng mga Christmas decorations, tapos yung malalaking puno may mga ilaw din kaya sobrang ganda ng paligid halos di makilala ni Luhan at Baekhyun.  
  
"well atleast hindi tinipid" comment ni Baekhyun. Natawa si Luhan kasi alam na niya susunod na sasabihin nito. "nung kapanahunan natin grabe isang puchu puchu na christmas tree lang niligay nila dyan sa tabi, pundi pa yung ilaw. Alala mo yon Yuyan?"  
  
"and remember tayo may gawa kung bakit nasira yun"  
  
"hoy nakisira lang tayo nun, sina Chuchay at Bebong nagumpisa nun" natawa lang si Luhan sa mga kalokohan nila ni Baekhyun at mga kababata nila dati.  
  
"bata pa lang pasaway na" kumento ni Chanyeol kaya sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun. "pero ngayon angel kana, my angel." Napailing nalang si Luhan habang pinapanood yung dalawa. Naglakad na sila papunta sa simbahan at punong puno ito like the usual, may mga ilang dating classmates yung dalawa na nabatian sa labas ng simbahan tapos may mga ilang napogian kay Chanyeol kaya naman todo bakod si Baekhyun. May mga ilang exes ang nakita ng dalawa na ilang beses din pinagselosan ni Chanyeol na tinawanan lang dalawa kasi wala naman dapat ipagselos nagseselos.  
  
Malapit na mag alas otso kaya pumasok na yung dalawa may nakita silang upuan kaso dalawa lang kasya kaya si Luhan na yung nag give way para magkalapit pa rin yung dalawa.  
  
"Yuyan! are you sure?" sabi ni Baekhyun habang natingin sa paligid para hanapan ng upuan si Luhan. "ah! there Yuyan sa unahan may upuan pa!" sabi ni Baekhyun tapos sinundan ni Luhan yung turo ni Baekhyun at nakita nga niya na may isang space pa sa bandang unahan, pitong upuan ang layo sa altar.  
  
"excuse me?" sabi ni Luhan sa lalaking nakaupo malapit sa isle, nagkatinginan sila at hindi nila parehas inaasahan na magtatama ang mga mata nila kaya agad bumaba ng tingin parehas. "taken na ba yung upuan?"  
  
"no, go ahead" umusod ng konti pakaliwa yung lalaki para makaupo si Luhan malapit sa isle. Magkadikit ang mga balikat nila dahil punuan ang simbahan, maswerte nga si Luhan kasi nakaupo pa siya dahil kung titingin sa likod marami na ang nakatayo.  
  
"ate wala ng upuan, dun nalang tayo sa likod"  
  
"sige"  
  
Napalingon si Luhan sa likod, nakita niya ang dalawang matanda na wala ng maupuan kaya agad siyang tumayo kasabay nung lalaki sa tabi niya.  
  
"are you giving your seat to them?" tanong nung lalaki kay Luhan na agad naman tumango. "Ma'am you can take our seat"  
  
"talaga? salamat sa inyo ha?" sabi nung matanda tapos umupo na silang dalawa, paalis na sana si Luhan at yung lalaki nung biglang marinig nila yung sinabi nung isa sa mga matanda.  
  
 _"ngayon ko lang nakita yung mag asawa na yun ate"_  
  
Natawa si Luhan at hindi niya inaasahan na natawa din yung kasabay niyang lalaki na naglalakad. "taga dito ka ba?" curious na tanong ni Luhan habang naglalakad sila papunta sa likod para sumama sa mga nakatayo since wala na silang maupuan.  
  
"No, I'm here for a vacation."  
  
"ah I see, may kasama ka ba magsimba?"  
  
"wala, I'm by myself. My friend where I live right now will go here tomorrow morning but I prefer this time, I'm a night person." sabi nito, tumango si Luhan dahil parehas sila ng lalaking to. Night person din kasi siya. "I hope you don't mind to be my stand mate?" tumawa ito kaya natawa din si Luhan.  
  
"okay lang" sabi ni Luhan sabay ngiti dito dahil mukha namang mabait yung lalaki pero kahit ganun hindi pa rin binababa ni Luhan yung tiwala niya lalo sa mga taong kakikilala lang niya. Pumwesto na sila sa gilid ng simbahan, pero kita pa rin nila yung altar kahit papaano.  
  
"I'm Sehun by the way" pakilala ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa side profile ni Luhan, ngumiti agad si Sehun nung tumingin sa kanya ito.  
  
"Yuya- sorry Luhan pangalan ko" he is dying to know his name and finally nalaman na niya at pati pangalan niya maganda. Simula pa nung dumating si Luhan hindi na mapalagay si Sehun, mabilis ang tibok ng puso at kinakabahan. He got the love in first sight.  
  
Mas lalo pa siyang na inlove dahil sa simpleng pagbigay nito ng upuan sa matatanda kanina at mas lalo siyang nahulog dahil sa mga ngiti nito at pagtawa.  
  
Nag umpisa na ang misa de Gallo kaya binalik nalang ni Sehun ang focus sa misa, nakinig at nag pasalamat. Habang si Luhan nakikipag kwentuhan lang kay Lord about sa mga achievements niya, nagpapasalamat sa mga narating niya buhay.  
  
Pagdating ng ama namin, tinaas ni Sehun yung mga kamay niya at hindi niya inasahan na hahawakan ni Luhan yung kamay niya kaya mas lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Gusto man niya mag focus pero sobrang lambot ng kamay ni Luhan at nakakadistract ito.  
  
Huminga nalang ng malalim si Sehun, nag focus ulit sa misa hindi sa kamay na nahawakan niya kanina. At sa awa ng dyos nakaraos si Sehun sa unang simbang gabi.  
  
"nice to meet you Sehun, alis na ako." sabi ni Luhan sabay alis, nakatayo lang si Sehun pinagmasdan siyang umaalis.  
  
Palingon lingon si Luhan habang tinatawagan si Baekhyun kasi naman di niya makita sa daming tao na naglalabasan sa simbahan. At mabuti naman sumagot agad ito at nagkakitaan na sila, nagulat si Luhan dahil bigla siyang kinurot ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran.  
  
"sabi ni Ka Lisa magsimba hindi humarot"  
  
"so where is the guy?" tanong naman ni Chanyeol.  
  
"ansakit Buyong ah!" sabi ni Luhan habang hinihimas yung tagiliran niya. "anong lalaki ba yun?"  
  
"maang maangan pa siya oh? yung lalaki kanina na kasama mo! akala mo siguro di namin nakita yun ano?"  
  
"Ah si Sehun"  
  
"aba at kilala mo na!"  
  
"Buyong wag mong bigyan ng malisya ang lahat okay? binigay lang namin yung upuan namin sa dalawang matanda kanina tapos wala siyang kasama kanina kaya nagsama nalang kaming dalawa tumayo."  
  
"sure? yun lang?" intriga pa ni Baekhyun.  
  
"oo nga! ang kulit mo! tara uwi na tayo!"  
  
"MAMAYA! bili tayo ng bibingka!"  
  
"ay oo nga pala! bukas na ba yung tindahan ni Mama Shawy?" tanong ni Luhan, si Mama Shawy ang paborito nilang tindera ng kakanin simula bata pa sila, dati wala pa silang pera kaya tumutulong silang dalawa sa kanya para makakain sila ng kakanin nito.  
  
"YEEEEESS!!!" masayang sabi ni Baekhyun sabay kaladkad kay Luhan papunta sa tindahan, nakangiting sumunod lang si Chanyeol sa magkaibigan.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Dumiretso na si Sehun sa pila ng sakayan ng tricycle since wala na naman siyang gagawin, may panghihinayang pa rin kasi pangalan lang ang nakuha niya kay Luhan. He wonder kung makikita pa niya ito.  
  
"Sehun?" napalingon agad si Sehun sa tumawag sa kanya at napangiti agad siya nung makita niya si Luhan.  
  
"Luhan"  
  
"taga Ilaw street ka rin!?" nakapila kasi si Sehun sa pila sa mga pasahero na taga Ilaw street.  
  
"Oo, dun yung bahay ng friend ko kung saan ako tumutuloy"  
  
"ah ikaw pala si Sehun, Hi" kinawayan ni Baekhyun si Sehun. "Baekhyun, bestfriend ni Luhan. At etong nasa likod ko si Chanyeol jowa ko." nagkamayan din si Chanyeol at Sehun.  
  
"pasensya ka na kulang sa turok to eh kaya- ARAY!" sigaw ni Luhan kasi kinurot ulit ni Baekhyun tagiliran niya. Natawa lang si Sehun dahil sa closeness nilang mag bestfriend.  
  
"It's okay" sabi ni Sehun.  
  
"so Sehun? saan ka nag tatrabaho?" siniko ni Luhan ang bestfriend dahil napaka feeling close niya.  
  
"sa BDO" sagot ni Sehun as he don't mind answering the question.  
  
"oh you always find ways!" biro ni Baekhyun na tinawanan lang ni Sehun at Chanyeol, si Luhan di siya natutuwa di mabenta sa kanya. "ano trabaho mo dun?"  
  
"I'm the COO"  
  
Halos mabilaukan silang tatlo sa bibingka na kinakain nila kanina pa.  
  
"COO?!" paguulit ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Chief Operating Officer???" pag eelaborate ni Luhan.  
  
"magkano sahod mo?" sabi ni Baekhyun kaya agad siyang siniko ulit ni Luhan.  
  
"pasensya na" sabi ni Luhan.  
  
"okay lang" sabi ulit ni Sehun.  
  
"eh bakit ka nakapila dito? wala ka bang kotse?" tanong ulit ni Baekhyun, mukha kasing mayaman pero nagtatricycle.  
  
"I have pero iniwan ko sa manila"  
  
"APAT!" sigaw nung kundoktor ng toda. Ibigsabihin kailangan niya ng apat na pasahero.  
  
"uy tayo na! Luhan Sehun dyan na kayo sa loob!" sabi agad ni Baekhyun habang hila hila yung jowa niya sa backride. Halatang may plano sa kaibigan niya.  
  
"mauna ka na, Luhan" sabi ni Sehun. "sa kanto lang naman ako ng Ilaw Street, una akong bababa"  
  
Tumango si Luhan at pumasok sa loob ng tricycle tapos sumunod si Sehun na halos yakapin na yung tuhod kasi masyadong maliit yung tricycle for them ayaw naman niyang siksikin si Luhan kaya nakaabante siya ng konti.  
  
"sumandal ka na, okay lang" sabi ni Luhan feeling kasi niya nahihirapan to.  
  
"no, I'm fine baka masiksik kita." pero hindi pumayag si Luhan, hinila niya yung balikat ni Sehun para makasandal kaya mas lalo silang nagkatabi.  
  
"see, hindi naman diba?" sabi ni Luhan tapos pinagpatuloy pagkain ng bibingka, sabay alok kay Sehun. "try mo lang masarap yan, favorite ko tong luto ni Mama Shawy"  
  
Nakakain na ng bibingka si Sehun pero that was ages ago, he almost forgot how it taste like. Kumurot siya ng konti tapos kinain ito, nakatingin lang si Luhan sa magiging reaction nito at base dito feeling ni Luhan nagustuhan ito ni Sehun.  
  
"MASARAP DIBAAAA" sabi ni Luhan, tumango lang si Sehun at ngumiti dahil masarap naman talaga yung bibingka. It somehow brought him back to his childhood memory and it was really nice.  
  
"Thank you Luhan" ngumiti lang si Luhan at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain ng bibingka. Sehun couldn't take his eyes off of Luhan, he thought he wouldn't see him again and feeling niya eto na yung sign niya.  
  
"ILAW STREET KANTO"  
  
"this is my stop"  
  
"sige, nice to meet you...again" sabi ni Luhan sabay tawa nilang dalawa, bumaba na si Sehun tapos siya pa nagbayad ng pamasahe nilang apat at may pa keep the change pa kay Manong. Nagpasalamat sila kay Sehun hanggang sa makaalis na yung tricycle, muling nanghinayang si Sehun dahil pinalagpas nanaman niya yung pagkakataon.  
  
Inis na inis sa sarili dahil binigyan na siya ng isa pang pagkakataon na makita si Luhan pero pangalan pa lang din ang nakuha niyo dito.  
  
  


* * *

  
Nagising si Luhan dahil sa mabangong almusal na hinahanda ng Mame niya, bukas na pala yung bintana ng kwarto niya kaya mas naamoy niya ang mabangong amoy ng tinapay, may malapit kasing bakery sa bahay nila kaya amoy na amoy nila ito. Isa sa mga namiss ni Luhan.  
  
Bumangon na si Luhan at agad na nag cr bago bumaba, nag good morning sa mga magulang na kagagaling lang sa simbang madaling araw. Pumunta si Luhan sa terrace kung saan dun naka set up ang breakfast nila, dito sila lagi nag bebreakfast kapag maganda ang panahon para presko ang hangin.  
  
"Yuyan, coffee or milk?" tanong ng mame nito.  
  
"coffee nalang Ma, thank youuu!" agad naman pinagtimpla ni Lisa si Luhan, umupo na silang tatlo at nag breakfast.  
  
"anong oras ka na nakauwi kagabi?" tanong ng Mame nito.  
  
"12 na po siguro yun"  
  
"Yuyan, wag ka maglalakad ng gabi mag isa ha? alam mo ba may nabalitaan ako na may van daw na kumukuha ng bata naku mag ingat ka" paalala ng Dade niya.  
  
"De, I'm 29 at may kasama naman ako kapag nagsisimba."  
  
"anak mukha ka kasing 13 years old alam mo yan" mag poprotesta pa sana si Luhan sa Mame niya kaso biglang may kumatok sa gate nila. "Ay naku si Ka Selya pala, excuse me ha?"  
  
"Ka Selya? diba yan yung lola ni Kebot?"  
  
"oo yung batang magaling sumayaw, kalaro mo rin yun dati eh" sabay higop sa kape, ngayon naalala na niya. He wonder ano na itsura ni Kebot. Matagal na yung huling beses niyang nakita to kaya curious si Luhan.  
  
Umalis na si Ka Selya tapos bumalik ang Mame ni Luhan na may ngiti.  
  
"bibigyan daw ako ng mga halaman ni Ka Selya galing Victoria"  
  
"Kaya pala ngiting ngiti"  
  
"Naku Leng, mamamatay lang yan. Remember yung mga halaman na binili ni Luhan for you galing Victoria? nakailang araw lang yun dito tapos patay na."  
  
"De, hayaan mo na. Nakakahiya tanggihan si Ka Selya. Malay mo mabuhay?" umiling lang ang asawa habang nakikibalita sa dyaryo.  
  


* * *

  
  
Bumalik si Ka Selya sa bahay para kunin yung mga halaman ibibigay niya sa kumare niya. "Kebot, Sehun, ayos na ba yung mga halaman?"  
  
"opo Lola, It's all in the cart." sagot ni Kebot.  
  
"oh siya sige, tara na dalin na natin kay Lisa to. Pagkarami raming halaman naman kasi binili niyo ni Sehun." sabi nito bago lumabas habang si Sehun at Kebot tulong sa pagtulak nung cart na may mga halaman na binili nila sa Victoria.  
  
"La, saan ba natin dadalin to?" tanong ni Kebot.  
  
"kina Lisa, nanay ni Yuyan!"   
  
"ah si Yuyan!" tumingin si Kebot kay Sehun. "si Yuyan at mga kaibigan niya nagbigay sa akin ng palayaw na Kebot"  
  
"Bakit ba kasi Kebot? ang layo layo Kim Jongin."  
  
"ewan din? ganito na talaga dito, kahit anong gawin mo pagpapaganda sa pangalan mo gagawan at gagawan ka nila ng panget na nickname" natatawang sabi ni Jongin sa kaibigan.  
  
Pagdating nila sa tapat ng bahay nila Luhan agad silang pinagbuksan ng gate ng Mama ni Luhan at agad na binati si Kebot dahil siya lang naman ang kakilala nito habang si Sehun nagprisinta na ibaba yung mga halaman sa cart.  
  
"Sehun?" nagulat si Sehun dahil sa pamilyar na boses at pagtayo niya nakita niya si Luhan. Automatic napangiti si Sehun dahil akala niya last na talaga yung kagabi, hindi niya akalain na makikita niya ulit ito.  
  
"it's really you! anong ginagawa mo dito? wait apo ka ba ni ka Selya?"  
  
"ah no, kaibigan ako ng apo niya. Tumulong lang ako na dalhin to sa inyo and wow I didn't expect na sa inyo pala namin dadalhin to."  
  
"It's a small world after all" sabi ni Luhan sabay tawa, tumingin sa mga halaman na nasa sahig na mga nakalagay pa sa paso. Habang si Sehun iniisip na yung gusto niyang gawin, yun ay yayain si Luhan magsimbang gabi.  
  
"Luha-"  
  
"YUYAN!" natigil si Sehun sa pagsasalita dahil sa pagtawag ni Jongin kay Luhan. "YUYAN IT'S ME KEBOT!"  
  
"KEBOT?!?"  
  
"the one and only" sabi nito at parang tumigil mundo ni Sehun nung bigla silang nagyakapan sa harap niya. He then realized na si Yuyan ay si Luhan na kababata ni Jongin na bestfriend niya. _Great._  
  
Nagkamustahan silang dalawa at nagbiruan pa dahil sa SPAM na binigay ni ka beni kay Luhan na galing pala kay Kebot. Bumalik nalang sa pag aasikaso ng halaman si Sehun since wala siyang maintindihan sa pag uusap ng dalawa and he is kinda bit feel.....jealous.  
  
"Sehun is your name right?" tanong ng Mama ni Luhan habang tumutulong sa pagsalansan ng mga halaman.  
  
"yes ma'am"  
  
"naku matagal na akong retiro sa pagtuturo" tumawa ito at ngayon alam na ni Sehun kung saan galing ang mga ngiti ni Luhan. "Tita Lisa nalang itawag mo sa akin"  
  
"ah sige po"  
  
"saan ka nag tatrabaho ijo?"  
  
"sa maynila po"  
  
"ah saan sa maynila? yang si yuyan sa maynila din nagtatrabaho aba teka nakilala mo na ba anak ko-"  
  
"opo, nakilala ko na po."  
  
"ah talaga?"  
  
"kagabi po, nakatabi ko siya sa simbahan."  
  
"abay napaka liit talaga ng mundo ano? tapos ikaw naman ay kaibigan ni Kebot?"  
  
"opo, maliit nga po talaga ang mundo." sa sobrang liit dehandong dehando na si Sehun kay Luhan dahil mukhang nagkakagustuhan na si Luhan at Jongin, pakiramdam lang naman niya yun.  
  
"Ika'y magsisimba ba mamayang gabi?" tumayo si Tita Lisa kaya napatayo rin si Sehun at sumagot ng oo. "Yuyan! kilala mo na pala tong si Sehun, magsabay na kayong magsimba mamayang gabi para may isa pa kayong kasama nila Buyong."  
  
Lumapit si Luhan at Jongin.  
  
"Sehun kilala mo na pala si Luhan?" tanong ni Jongin sa kaibigan.  
  
"oo, nakilala ko siya sa simbahan. Diba Sehun?" tanong ni Luhan, tumango si Sehun at ngumiti.  
  
"Sehun Ijo, samahan mo tong si Luhan magsimbang gabi para ako'y mapanatag mahirap na delikado sa daan paggabing gabi naku ay uso pa naman ang kidnap kidnap" sabi ng Mama ni Luhan.  
  
"Ma naman, di na ako bata. Aabalahin pa yung tao!"  
  
"no!" agad na sabi ni Sehun kaya napatingin ang lahat sa kanya. "I mean I...I don't mind."  
  
"don't mind naman pala anak, edi ayos diba?"  
  
"pwede sana ako kaso madaling araw kami ni Lola magsisimba." sabi naman ni Jongin.  
  
"aba buti naman di ka na kinakaladkad ni ka Selya kapag nagsisimba"  
  
"bata pa ako non, kayo nga nila Buyong sumira nung Christmas tree dun sa plaza diba? mga bata pa lang kayo mga pasaway na atleast ako nagsisimba."  
  
"hindi nga kasi kami nag umpisa non!"  
  
Nanood lang si Sehun sa kulitan ni Luhan at Jongin, naiinggit siya kasi madami silang alam sa isa't isa. Tanging pangalan lang alam ni Sehun kay Luhan.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tanghaling tapat nagluto ng sinigang ang Mama ni Luhan ng pagkarami rami dahil kasama kapitbahay sa papakainin nila. At the usual si Luhan ang namigay ng ulan, isa sa bakery sa tabi nila, kina Baekhyun at lastly kina ka Selya na walking distance lang naman ang layo. Nagdoorbell si Luhan at saktong nasa labas si Sehun nagpapahangin sa garden ni ka Selya, agad siyang tumayo at binuksan yung gate.  
  
"SEHUN!" nakangiting bati ni Luhan kaya agad napangiti si Sehun, mabilis nanaman ang tibok ng puso. "pinabibigay ni Mama, sinigang!" sabi ni Luhan sabay abot kay Sehun nung bowl. "careful mainit" paalala ni Luhan at hindi naiwasang mahawakan ni Sehun ang kamay niya.  
  
"thank you...pasok ka muna?"  
  
"ah hindi na, maglu-lunch na din kasi kami! sige!"  
  
"Luhan wait!" sabi ni Sehun, lumingon si Luhan at ngumiti kay Sehun. "mamayang gabi sabay tayo magsimbang gabi" agad naman tumango si Luhan at muling ngumiti kaya napangiti din si Sehun. At hindi yun nawala habang pinagmamasdan na maglakad si Luhan paalis, he wonder why kahit naka shorts, puting tshirt at tsinelas lang si Luhan sobrang attracted pa rin si Sehun sa kanya.  
  
Napailing nalang si Sehun sa sarili, pumasok na sa loob dahil baka lumamig pa yung siningang na daladala niya.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Dumating na ang _**pangalawang gabi ng simbang gabi**_ , nagbihis lang ng simpleng itim na tshirt, pants at converse shoes si Sehun para di mahalata na excited siya kasi makakasama niya si Luhan mamaya. Paglabas niya sa kwarto, sinuot ang itim na sumbrero pero napatigil siya nung nakita niya si Luhan nakatayo sa tapat ng gate kaya madaling lumabas si Sehun at binuksan yung gate.z  
  
"Luhan! ang aga mo, bakit?" Isang oras pa bago mag umpisa ang misa.  
  
"mas mabuti na yun para may maupuan tayo, tara na!" tumango lang si Sehun at sumabay kay Luhan sa paglalakad papunta sa sakayan ng tricycle. "sabi ni Baekhyun susunod nalang daw sila, dumating kasi yung mga pinsan niya kaya ayun hindi siya makaalis" natatawang kwento ni Luhan dahil kwento ni Baekhyun sa kanya na bet na bet si Chanyeol ng mga pinsan niya.  
  
Hindi naman mapakali si Sehun kasi sila lang ni Luhan yung magkasama, kaya lahat ng attention nasa kanilang dalawa lang at hindi alam ni Sehun kung paano hindi magiging boring yung conversation nila.  
  
Sumakay sila sa tricycle, buong ride tahimik lang silang dalawa. Parehas nag kakapaan ng topic na pwedeng pag usapan. Pagdating nila sa plaza sabay silang naglakad papunta sa simbahan.  
  
"taon taon ka bang nagsisimbang gabi?" buong tapang na tanong ni Sehun, ayaw niyang ma-bored si Luhan gusto niya walang katapusan ang kwentuhan nila.  
  
"oo at taon taon din ako dito nagsisimba, alam mo ba kapag nakumpleto ang siyam na simbang gabi lahat ng wish mo magkakatotoo!"  
  
"really?"  
  
"no" Luhan laugh, na realize niya na malaki na nga pala sila ni Sehun para maniwala sa sabi sabi. "but that is one of my reasons kung bakit ako nag sisimbang gabi" tumawa ulit si Luhan kaya nahawa si Sehun at tumawa din ng konti.  
  
"pero wala namang masamang maniwala, wala naman mawawala sayo." sabi ni Sehun that made Luhan smile kasi ngayon lang may sumeryoso sa kanya tungkol sa sabi sabi na yun. Usually kasi tinatawanan siya ng mga kwinekwentuhan niya nun.  
  
Pagdating nila sa simbahan sa medyo gitna sila umupo at tama nga si Luhan mas maganda kapag maaga. "by the way saan ka nagta trabaho sa manila? nabanggit kasi ni Tita Lisa na nagtatrabaho ka din dun"  
  
"sa SMDC ako nagtatrabaho"  
  
"as?"  
  
"senior architect" nahihiyang sabi ni Luhan, actually everytime na sinasabi niya profession niya kinikilig pa rin siya. He loves his job and he is proud of himself for reaching what he wanted.  
  
"Wow! that's awesome, ikaw pala gumawa ng condo ko."  
  
"oh! smdc ka naka condo? saang lugar?"  
  
"roxas boulevard"  
  
"huy! roxas boulevard din ako! breeze residence?"  
  
"oo! wow small world! anong unit mo para madalaw kita!" masayang sabi ni Sehun without even thinking. "I mean pwede naman diba? wala naman magagalit?"  
  
"wala! wala! actually wala pa akong nagiging kaibigan na occupant dun!" napangiti si Sehun sa wala, ibigsabihin it's clear. Single si Luhan.  
  
"unit 420"  
  
"420? I'm at 412!"  
  
"seriously? we are at the same floor? pero bakit hindi kita nakikita or kahit sa elevator man lang."  
  
"baka kasi di pa tayo magkakilala pagbalik natin for sure madalas ba tayo magkakasalubong" sabay tawa ni Sehun.  
  
"so kayo ni Kebot" natigil sa pagtawa si Sehun. "matagal na ba kayong magkaibigan?"  
  
"ah, I think two years na. I met him sa isang finance party sa California, isa siya sa mga international business partners ng bdo until we clicked parehas kami mahilig sumayaw, madalas niya akong yayain sa dance studio niya noon kapag pumupunta ako sa cali for vacation. Kaya ayun, we became friends."  
  
"wow ang astig! sumasayaw ka rin!? hindi ako naniniwala, sample nga?"  
  
"now? no way!" natatawang tanggi ni Sehun kaya natawa din si Luhan sa sarili niyang kalokohan. Umupo na sila ng maayos dahil nag umpisa na ang misa, finocus nilang dalawa ang mga sarili nila sa pakikinig ng misa at taintim na kinkausap si Lord. Sinantabi muna ang isa't isa para ibigay ang lahat ng atensyon sa kanya.  
  
After ng misa, ramdam pa rin ni Sehun yung paghawak niya ng kamay kay Luhan at gagawin niya ang lahat mahawakan yun muli ng hindi dahil sa misa. Nakapag simba naman si Baekhyun at Chanyeol kaso medyo late pero ang pinagtataka ni Baekhyun ang mga ngiti ni Luhan na hindi na maalis alis sa labi niya habang ka kwentuhan si Sehun. Lahat sila bumaba sa may kanto para lakarin nalang ang mga bahay nila.  
  
"sure ka ba Luhan na maglalakad ka mag isa? mas malayo bahay mo sa atin apat-"  
  
"don't worry hahatid ko si Luhan"  
  
"baliw wag na! ayan na yung tinutulyan mo oh!" sabi ni Luhan habang nakaturo sa bahay ni Ka Selya. "kaya ko na sarili ko-"  
  
"I promised your Mom that I will make sure to take you home. Kaya tara na hahatid na kita." sabi ni Sehun tapos naunang maglakad sa kanila, agad na siniko ni Baekhyun si Luhan.  
  
"ano na ba?"  
  
"anong ano?"  
  
"nililigawan ka na ba?"  
  
"sira! hindi noh! mabait lang talaga siya, sa sobrang bait parang pasado na siya maging anghel."  
  
"sus, feel ko may gusto yan sayo." tinulak ni Luhan si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kasi nasa tapat na sila ng bahay nito. "Good night Buyong! Chanyeol uwi mo na yan."  
  
"Yuyan! remember what I told you!" nag wink pa ito bago pa siya hilahin ni Chanyeol papasok ng bahay nito. Napailing nalang si Luhan pero hindi niya maalis sa isip yung sinabi ni Baekhyun. Possible kaya na may gusto si Sehun sa kanya?  
  
"tara?" aya ni Sehun, tumango si Luhan at sumabay ng lakad sa kanya. Maliwanag naman sa daan dahil sa mga ilaw ng poste at Christmas ng bawat bahay na madaanan nila na lalong nagniningning kapag dumadaan si Luhan. Ganito i-describe ni Sehun ang mga mata ni Luhan kapag tinitignan niya, parang mga christmas light kung magningning.  
  
Pagdating sa tapat ng gate nila Luhan muli siyang humarap kay Sehun at katulad ng una nilang pagkikita, nagtama ang mga mata nila pero this time may mabilis na pagtibok ng puso. Umubo ng konti si Luhan tapos umiwas ng tingin at para na rin mawala yung kaba niya. "salamat ulit sa paghatid"  
  
  
"no problem, sige pumasok ka na"  
  
"sige good night" nagngitian muna sila bago pumasok si Luhan sa loob ng gate. "ingat ka pabalik" tumango lang si Sehun at ngumiti, tumalikod na si Luhan at naglakad papasok pero na fefeel niya may nakatingin sa kanya. Paglingon niya tama nga siya, nandun si Sehun nakatayo pa rin sa may gate nila at ngayon lang niya napansin na mababa pala talaga yung gate nila dahil sa height ni Sehun.  
  
"umalis ka na" natatawang pagtaboy ni Luhan kaya natawa rin si Sehun.  
  
"bukas, sunduin kita ah?" huminga ng malalim si Luhan kasi ang bilis bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, tumango nalang siya at ngumiti dito. Nagpaalam na si Sehun ng totoo, may saya at ngiti sa labi. 'ako yata yung may gusto sa kanya, Buyong' bulong ni Luhan sa sarili.  
  


* * *

  
  
Dumating ang **_pangatlong araw ng simbang gabi_** , tinupad ni Sehun ang pangako niya. Sinundo niya si Luhan sa bahay niya at sabay silang pumunta sa simbahan hindi ulit nakasabay si Baekhyun at Chanyeol dahil dumating naman ang mga Tita ni Baekhyun na gusto siyang makita kaya the usual silang dalawa nanaman ang magkasama.  
  
Sumakay sa tricycle, naglakad aa maliwanag na plaza, humanap ng upuan sa simbahan at nagkwentuhan muna bago mag umpisa ang misa.  
  
"Ikaw? nagka jowa ka na ba?" biglang tanong ni Luhan, sumandal si Sehun kaya nagkadikit ang mga balikat nila. Tumango si Sehun at ngumiti. "I knew it"  
  
"you knew? how come?"  
  
"sa gwapo mong yan impossible na hindi ka magkajowa" dirediretsong sabi ni Luhan, walang preno at ganun din ang pagtibok ng puso ni Sehun dahil sa compliment ni Luhan. They just stare at each other, Luhan's smile is slowly fading kasi sumeryoso yung mukha ni Sehun, until realized shat he just said.  
  
Hindi na nakapag protesta si Luhan kasi nag umpisa na yung misa, nailang tuloy siya at sinapak ang sarili gamit ang imagination niya. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa sinabi niya, hiyang hiya siya kaya pagdating ng ama namin nagdadalawang isip siya kung hahawakan ba niya ang kamay ni Sehun. Napansin yun ni Sehun kaya siya nalang ang humawak sa kamay ni Luhan na gulat na gulat at nahihiya pa rin sa sinabi niya kanina.  
  
Natapos ang simbang gabi nagkita kita ulit sila nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa labas ng simbahan and like the usual hinatid ni Sehun si Luhan sa bahay nito pagbaba nila sa kanto habang naglalakad sila napansin ni Sehun na tahimik lang si Luhan simula pa nung nasa simbahan sila.  
  
"Luhan are you okay?" Luhan sighed.  
  
"about what I said earlier, sorry I didn't mean it"  
  
"you didn't mean to say na gwapo ako? that hurts!" biro ni Sehun kaya agad naman nagpanic si Luhan.  
  
"hindi- hindi yun ang-"  
  
"Luhan, it's okay. I accept that as a compliment of a friend"  
  
"Oo! yun nga! compliment of a friend!" tumawa si Luhan para mawala ang kaba. "gwapo ka naman talaga ah oh!" sabi pa ni Luhan habang ina angguluhan yung mukha ni Sehun.  
  
"and you are too, rather you are beautiful" natigil si Luhan sa pagtawa, nabibingi na siya sa malakas na pagtibok ng puso niya. "sige, alis na ako. Sunduin kita bukas ha?" pagtango nalang ang naisagot ni Luhan dahil naubudan na ata siya ng salita at hangin.  
  


* * *

  
  
Dumating ang pang **apat na araw ng simbang gab** i, sinundo ni Sehun si Luhan but this time with Chanyeol and Baekhyun na finally free na sa mga relatives ni Baekhyun.  
  
Napansin ni Baekhyun ang pagdistansya ni Luhan kay Sehun habang naglalakad sila sa plaza papunta sa simbahan, nakakapit lang si Luhan sa braso ni Baekhyun habang si Sehun kausap si Chanyeol.  
  
"Luhan, anong problema mo?"  
  
"malaki"  
  
"be specific" hinila ng konti ni Luhan si Baekhyun para makalayo kay Sehun. "Luhan are you okay?"  
  
"I think I like him"  
  
"WHAT!" sigaw ni Baekhyun kaya napatingin sa kanila yung dalawa na nasa likod nila. "I mean WOW ang ganda ng mga Christmas Lights sa plaza na to, hindi tinipid ni Mayor" naglakad ulit sila, nakakapit pa rin si Luhan kay Baekhyun. "napaka rupok mo Luhan"  
  
"yun na nga eh kasi naman ang bait bait niya, masarap kausap, we have things in common, nag eeffort pa siya na ihatid sundo ako sa bahay tapos last night....he said I'm handsome." napahigpit ang kapit ni Luhan kay Baekhyun. "and beautiful" naalala nanaman niya, pati boses kung paano sinabi ni Sehun yun kagabi memorize niya.  
  
"Luhan, wag ka munang magpadala sa mga sinasabi niya. Pakiramdaman mo siya, wag kang aamin hangga't hindi siya umaamin. Feel ko naman na may gusto rin yan sayo."  
  
"what if hindi?"  
  
"Luhan naman by now dapat alam mo na to, nakailang boyfriends ka na diba? basta wag kang susuko, tatagan mo yang puso mo. Hayaan mo siya ang una mag confess sayo." paalala ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad na sila sa loob ng simbahan. "and if not, then move on. Just move on, Luhan."  
  
Pagkahanap nila ng upuan, uupo sana si Luhan sa gitna ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol pero syempre di pumayag si Baekhyun so he ended up sitting beside Sehun na kanina pa napapansin ang pag iwas ni Luhan sa kanya. Gusto niya itong tanungin pero nag umpisa na yung misa kaya tumahimik na silang apat, pagdating ng ama namamin akala ni Sehun hindi hahawakan ni Luhan ang kamay niya pero hindi. Hinawakan pa rin niya ito kaya medyo nawala na ang pag aalala ni Sehun.  
  
After ng misa umuwi na sila and the usual hinatid ni Sehun si Luhan sa bahay at mabilis lang na nag paalam at nagsabi ng ingat. Takang taka si Sehun, gusto niyang tawagin ito pero mas minabuti niyang respetuhin ang desisyon ni Luhan. Habang naglalakad pauwi iniisip pa ni Sehun kung may nagawa ba siya kahapon na pwedeng ikagalit ni Luhan pero kahit anong isip niya wala siyang maisip.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Panglimang araw ng simbang gabi, nagpag desisyunan ni Sehun na kausapin na si Luhan pero parang ayaw umayon ng tadhana sa kanila nung biglang sumama sa kanila si Jongin sa pagsisimba kaya mas lalong nahirapan si Sehun na lapitan si Luhan dahil lahat ng attention niya ay na kay Jongin.  
  
"Huy! Kebot balita ko big time ka na sa america ah?" sabi ni Baekhyun. Naglalakad silang lima papunta sa simbahan.  
  
"big time? eh hindi nga tayo malibre man lang ng bibingka ni Mama Shawy!" sabay tawa ni Luhan. Nasa tabi lang ni Sehun si Luhan pero parang sobrang layo niya dito.  
  
"bukas pa tindahan nila Mama Shawy!"  
  
"syempre! every year yan! naku for sure di mo na alam lasa ng bibingka non!"  
  
"hindi na nga! daan tayo mamaya at oo sige ako na ang taya nakakahiya naman sa inyo." sabay namang nag apir si Baekhyun at Luhan dahil sa tuwa, sino bang hindi matutuwa sa libre.   
  
Pagdating nila sa loob ng simbahan, nakahanap agad sila ng upuan at tahimik lang na umupo habang naghihintay mag isa. Nasa tabi pa rin naman ni Sehun si Luhan kaso madalas nitong kausapin ay si Jongin kaya naman hinayaan nalang ni Sehun at si Lord nalang ang kinausap niya since yun naman ang pinunta niya dito.  
  
Nag umpisa na ang misa, dating gawi, hindi naman pumapalya sa pag hawak ng kamay si Luhan at sa peace be with you. Yun na nga lang ang nagiging interaction nila ni Luhan pero masaya na si Sehun dun.  
  
After ng misa tinupad nga ni Jongin yung panlilibre niya sa mga dating kaibigan at sa mga bagong kaibigan niya. Hindi maintindihan ni Sehun kung bakit iba yung lasa ng bibingka na kinakain niya kahit ito din naman yung binigay ni Luhan sa kanya dati. Nanatili lang sa likod si Sehun habang kakwentuhan ng lahat si Mama Shawy, ngbabaliktanaw sa kabataan nila na sana nandun si Sehun.  
  
Nakatingin lang si Sehun kay Luhan, pinapanood bawat tawa at bawat pagbuka ng bibig. Bawat maliliit na galaw para kay Sehun ay sobrang cute, lalo na kapag nagsasalita ito habang may bibingka pa nanginunguya.  
  
After nila magbibingka nagsiuwian na sila.  
  
"hahatid ko lang si Yuyan, sama ka Sehun?" gustong umuo ni Sehun pero sa tingin niya tama, ayaw na niyang makipag kumpetensya sa kababata.  
  
"no, go ahead. I'm a bit tired already. Good night guys!" sabi ni Sehun sa lahat bago pumasok sa gate ng bahay nila Jongin. Habang naglalakad si Sehun iniisip niya kung tama ba ang ginawa niya. Inis na inis siya at parang sasabog na puso niya sa inis.  
  


* * *

  
  
**_Pang anim na araw ng simbang gabi,_** sumama ulit si Jongin. Pero ngayon nakakasama na si Sehun sa usapan ng magkakaibigan pero ang kaibahan ay ang closeness nila ni Luhan bigla nalang nawala, hindi talaga mainitindihan ni Sehun gusto niyang kausapin ito pero nauunahan aiya lagi ni Jongin o ni Baekhyun na kausapin siya.  
  
Alam ni Sehun na wala siyang maling nagawa dahil kapag ama namin hinahawakan pa rin nito ang kamay niya at kapag peace be with you ngumingiti din naman ito sa kanya.  
  
Hinatid ulit ni Jongin si Luhan aa bahay nito at bawat hakbang na ginagawa nila mas lalo lang na mimiss ni Sehun yung konting oras na nakasama niya si Luhan.  
  


* * *

  
  
_**Ika-pitong araw ng simbang gabi,**_ inaasahan na ni Sehun ang mangyayari kaya hinanda na niya ang mangyayari. Mawawala nanaman siya ngayong gabi at tanging magagawa lang niya ay masilayan ang mukha ni Luhan. Hawakan ang kamay sa ama namin at peace be with you.  
  
"hindi ako makakasama" sabi ni Jongin kay Sehun habang inaayos ang sarili sa salamin. "may reunion kasi kami kasama nga classmates ko ng elementary, kaya nagsimbang madaling araw ako kanina kasama si Lola Selya." explain ni Jongin.  
  
"oh? so, sige sabihin ko nalang si Luhan." nagkaroon ng pag asa si Sehun, siguro eto na yung pagkakataon niya na makausap si Luhan.  
  
"I think kasama si Buyong at Yuyan sa reunion, wait gusto mo sumama?" biglang bumagsak ang balikat ni Sehun dahil nawala yung one minute na pag asa na sinasabi niya. "pwede ka naman sumama, inuman lang naman yun eh."  
  
"ah no, hindi na. Ayokong umabsent."  
  
"don't tell me, sinabi sayo ni Yuyan yung pwede ka mag wish kapag nakumpleto mo ang simbang gabi?" sabay tawa ni Jongin. "Yuyan talaga, dami niya napapaniwala dyan at kasama na ako hahaha"  
  
"wala namang masama diba?"  
  
"wala naman" tinap ni Jongin yung balikat ni Sehun. " geh alis na ako, text mo ako if ever you change your mind" tumango lang si Sehun at hinayaang umalis si Jongin. He deep sighed and just left as welm para pumunta sa simbahan mag isa, katulad ng unang araw ng simbang gabi.  
  
Tahimik lang siyang naglalakad papunta sa plaza at umupo sa simbahan, ibang iba kapag kasama niya si Luhan. Kaya naman humingi nalang siya ng sign kay Lord na if dumating si Luhan ngayon aamin na siya dito at sasabihin lahat ng nararamdaman niya towards him. Alam ni Sehun impossible yun kaya naman natawa nalang siya sa sarili niya at bumalik sa pagdadasal.  
  
"huy! usod!" napadilat si Sehun nung marinig niya ang boses ni Luhan. "di mo ako sinundo, sabi ni ka selya nauna ka na daw. Anong trip mo?" sunod sunod na sabi ni Luhan, gulat na gulat na si Sehun kasi akala niya nasa reunion siya.  
  
Hindi na nakapag protesta si Sehun dahil nag umpisa na yung misa, buong misa sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso ni Sehun. Huminga siya ng sorry kay Lord kasi hindi siya makapag focus sa misa dahil sa sign na binigay niya. Sinubukan naman niya kaso nauunahan siya ng saya sa puso lalo na nung muling nagkahawak ang mga kamay nila at nung nag peace be with you si Luhan sa kanya na may ngiti. Katulad ng dati.  
  
After ng misa kumain sila ng bibingka and this time si Luhan yung nanlibre sa kanila. Habang naglalakad sila papunta sa bahay ni Luhan, kumakain pa rin sila ng bibingka.  
  
"sira ulo talaga yung Baekhyun at Chanyeol na yun nag simba ng madaling araw para makapunta sa reunion." ngayon alam na ni Sehun kung bakit nandito siya sa tabi niya.  
  
"bakit? gusto mo bang pumunta?"  
  
"nah, hindi naman official reunion yun pati wala naman yung mga classmate na ka-close ko talaga si Baekhyun at Kebot lang kilala ko dun."  
  
"ah ganun ba? sorry di kita nasundo, akala ko kasi sumama ka. Si Jongin kasi sabi niya pupunta ka daw." tumawa lang si Luhan bilang sagot.  
  
"okay lang, pero bukas sabay ulit tayo ah?" hindi mapaliwanag ni Sehun kung bakit biglang bumalik yung pakikitungo ni Luhan sa kanya, napansin niya baka nga siya lang ang nakapansin na iniiwasan siya nito at akala niya lang ang lahat. Masaya si Sehun ngayong gani at sana bukas ganito ulit.  
  


* * *

  
  
**_Ika-walong gabi ng simbang gabi,_** sinundo ni Sehun si Luhan pero pag dating niya sa bahay nila Luhan nandun na agad si Jongin which hindi alam ni Sehun na sasama pala dahil hinanap niya ito kanina pero hindi niya makita at sinabi ni Lola Selya na lumabas ito at hindi naman inakala ni Sehun na dito ito pumunta.  
  
"Sehun!" bati ni Luhan kay Sehun na may ngiti. Tapos lumapit siya dito. "oh!" may inabot si Luhan na isang keychain na maliit na orange na pusa, may bell sa leeg kaya tumutunog ito. "pumunta kami sa palengke kanina tapos nakita ko to" inabot ni Sehun yung keychain at tinignan yung mukha nung pusa. "naalala kita nung makita ko, tignan mo! parang ikaw kapag nakapoker face!" tumawa si Luhan at ganun din si Sehun. "Christmas Gift ko na din!"   
  
"hala! andaya! kami wala!" sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"kaya nga! may favouritism tong si Yuyan." dagdag pa ni Jongin.  
  
Na-flattered naman bigla si Sehun dahil siya lang ang binigyan ni Luhan ng gift.  
  
"maging kamukha muna kayo nung pusa sa keychain tsaka ko kayo bibigyan." parang bata nag belat si Luhan habang si Baekhyun at Jongin kinukulit siya na bigyan ng regalo.  
  
"kung ako sayo wag mo ng pakawalan" sabi ni Chanyeol bago sumunod sa mgakakaibigan na nagkukulitan sa daan. Sumabay si Sehun kay Chanyeol kasi gusto niyang malaman ang ibig niyang sabihin, naguluhan siya eh. "oo, I know. Nararamdaman ko na nay gusto ka kay Luhan? right?"  
  
Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Sehun dahil sa hiya na hindi nalang siya at si Lord ang nakakaalam sa feelings niya kay Luhan. "tumetyempo lang"  
  
"you better make it fast bago maunahan ka ng iba" napatingin si Sehun kung saan nakatingin si Chanyeol. Nakita niyang nakaakbay si Jongin kay Luhan habang nag tatawanan. "atleast let him know what you feel, sayang bagay pa man din kayo" Napangiti si Sehun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol at the same nag bigay ito ng lakas ng loob para sabihin kay Luhan ang nararamdaman niya.  
  
Pagdating nila sa simbahan wala ng upuan kaya tumayo nalang silang lima sa likod. Nakatayo si Sehun malapit sa pader at nasa tabi niya si Jongin tapos si Luhan, tapos nasa unahan nila si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Napansin ni Sehun na maya't maya nadadaanan si Luhan ng mga taong pumapasok.  
  
"Luhan" tawag nito. "dito ko nalang sa tabi ko" sabi ni Sehun, tumingin ang magkakaibigan sa kanya lahat iba ang iniisip at dun lang na-realize ni Sehun na kulang yung sinabi niya. "I mean dito ko nalang puwesto kasi baka nahihirapan ka dyan.  
  
"AAH!" sabay sabay na sabi nung tatlo. "sige na Luhan dun ka na sa tabi ni Sehun" sabi ni Jongin na halatang may ibang meaning.  
  
"para kayong mga sira" sabi nalang ni Luhan habang lumilipat ng pwesto papunta kay Sehun na umusob ng konti para maka pwesto si Luhan ng tayo. "pasensya ka na sana sanay ka na sa mga yan"  
  
"It's okay" sagot nalang ni Sehun, tumahimik na ang lahat dahil umpisa na ng misa. Walang pagbabago sa pakiramdam kapag maghahawak sila ng kamay ni Luhan, sigurado si Sehun after ng simbang gabi ito ang hahanap hanapin niya ang malambot na kamay ni Luhan.  
  
After ng misa dumiretso na agad sila sa pag uwi, bumaba sa kanto ang lahat para mula doon maglakad pauwi. "Sehun ikaw na maghatid kay Luhan"  
  
"ako?"  
  
"oo, dapat nga hindi na yan hinahatid! malaki na yan!" sabi ni Jongin sabay hampas ni Luhan kay Jongin. "ARAY! ARAY!"  
  
"HINDI KO NAMAN SINABI NA IHATID MO KO AH! EPAL TO!" sabi ni Luhan habang hinahampas pa rin si Jongin. Tawa lang ng tawa si Baekhyun at Chanyeol.  
  
"tara na! tama na yan Luhan, baka mamaya di pa makabalik sa america yan!" sabi ni Baekhyun. Nagpaalam na sila kay Jongin. Pagdating sa unang kanto nagpaalam na si Baekhyun at Chanyeol, tapos nag fist pump pa si Sehun at Chanyeol bago umalis. That's a sign of encouragement for Sehun.  
  
"wow ah at kelan pa kayo naging close ni Chanyeol" sabi ni Luhan habang naglalakad sila.  
  
"kanina lang" sagot ni Sehun sabay tawa, naalala ulit ni Sehun yung sinabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Nakarating na sila sa tapat ng gate nila Luhan.  
  
"sige, bukas nalang ulit. Last night na bukas and after that pwede ka na mag wish." tumawa muna si Luhan bago mag peace sign. "joke, pwede ka naman mag wish anytime."  
  
"Luhan, kung totoo yung sinasabi mo about sa wish. Alam mo ba kung anong hihilingin ko?"  
  
"jowa? haha madalas kasi yan ang hilingin."  
  
"hindi" Nagsorry si Luhan at natawa sa sarili kasi mali siya ng akala, ibang iba talaga si Sehun sa lahat ng nakilala niya. "I wish to have you in my life" natigil sa pagtawa si Luhan dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun, seryoso ang mukha nito kaya mas lalong nadama ni Luhan na sincere yung sinasabi ni Sehun sa kanya.  
  
"a-ano?" nauutal na sabi ni Luhan, kumakabog yung dibdib niya. Alam niyo yung feeling kapag licensure examination? double nun ang kaba na nararamdaman niya.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so nervous right now" tumawa ng konti ni Sehun. Huminga ng malalim, ibang iba yung confession na ginagawa niya ngayon. Compare sa mga naka relasyon niya, sila ang nauunang umamin sa kanya pero ngayon siya ang una at ayaw niyang masira yun.  
  
"simula pa lang ng simbamg gabi, gusto na kita. Nung nagkatinginan tayo parang ayoko ng tumingin sa iba, nung ngumiti ka parang gusto kong ipag damot yung mga ngiti mo sa iba, nung hinawakan mo yung kamay ko nung unang beses parang tumigil yung mundo ko. Parang ayoko ng bitawan." tumigil si Sehun at huminga dahil finalky nasabi na niya yung mga sakitang gusto niyang ipaalam kay Luhan.  
  
"Hindi ko alam kung anong isasagot mo pero I'm not asking you to, pero Luhan....gustong gusto kita."  
  
Naghintay si Luhan, tahimik siyang nakatingin lang kay Sehun. Naghihintay siya ng punch line kasi akala niya nagbibiro lang si Sehun pero naalala niya na hindi pala biro si Sehun kapag nag uusap sila kaya ibigsabihin seryoso siya. Parehas sila ng nararamdaman, tama ang ang hinala ni Baekhyun sa kanya at tamang mas nauna siyang nagkagusto kesa sa kanya.  
  
"Please I didn't mean to make thing awkward between us-" natigil si Sehun kasi umiwas ng tingin si Luhan. "but I think I did" napatingala agad si Luhan at agad na pinigilang umalis si Sehun.  
  
"hindi! I mean it's okay, I mean nagulat lang ako."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"no you don't have to say sorry for saying what you feel" napakamot ng batok si Luhan. "but can you wait?"  
  
"wait?"  
  
"for my answer" nabuhayan naman ng loob si Sehun dahil hindi naman niya inaasahan na may sagot si Luhan. Mag sisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niyang hindi siya umasa kasi lahat naman ng taong umaamin sa isang tao na gusto nila ito ay humihiling pa rin na sana parehas din ang nararamdaman nila. At ito si Sehun, aasa siya at wala na siyang pake kung masaktan siya sa huli. Ika nga nila, Law of Attraction, manifestation is the key to success.  
  
Nag good night si Sehun at Luhan sa isa't isa, mabilis na pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila at agad umakyat sa kwarto niya. Napahiga agad si Luhan sa kama at tumili habang nakabaon ang mukha sa unan. Syempre eto yung sign na binigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya at hindi siya makapaniwala na parehas sila ni Sehun ng nararamdaman. Pinigilan naman ni Luhan ma wag ma fall pero hindi niya alam kung bakit mas lalo lang siyang na attract kay Sehun, lalo na ngayon na nag confess ito sa kanya ng nararamdaman.  
  


* * *

  
  
Masayang gumising si Luhan dahil naalala nanaman niya yung confession ni Sehun kagabi.  
  
"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" masayang bati ni Luhan na kinagulat ng mga magulang niya na tahimik na nagkakape sa terrace nila.  
  
"aba good mood ka ata?" sabi ng Dade ni Luhan habang nag babasa ng dyaryo. Kinuha ni Luhan yung dyaryo tapos umupo siya sa lap ng Dade niya at yumakap dito. "NAKU PO! Anak hindi ka na baby para kumandong!" pero hindi yun pinansin ni Luhan at mas hinigpitan ang yakap dito, ito yung namimiss niya sa lahat.  
  
"Yuyan! matanda na yang Dade mo, bumaba ka na dyan"  
  
"aba? hindi ah! kayang kaya ko pa buhatin tong baby damulag naten oh!" akmang tatayo sana ito kaso pinigilan siya ni Luhan at bumaba.  
  
"wag na De! baka mabali pa yung likod mo" sabi nito sabay upo sa tabi nito at hinandaan naman siya ng kape ng Mame niya.  
  
"pinagtulungan niyo nanaman akong dalawa" sabi nito tapos nagbasa ulit ng dyaryo. Tumawa lang yung mag ina at nagbreakfast sila ng masaya.  
  
"Luhan, maagang kang bumalik ha? dadating mga pinsan mo at si Tita Lulu mo."  
  
"ano nanaman kaya sasabihin nun kapag nalaman niyang single ka pa rin"  
  
"yang si Lulu hilig talaga manggipit kaya tignan mo si Xingxing nakapag asawa na tuloy."  
  
"mag aasawa pa lang!"  
  
"HALA! ENGAGE NA SI XINGXING!?" gulat na sabi ni Luhan, tumango lang ang mga magulang niya bilang sagot. "ungas na yun di ako sinabihan, siguro naman si Myeon ang inasawa niya noh?"  
  
"oo, eh naku kulang nalang talaga kasal ang dalawang yun."  
  
"good for them"  
  
"eh ikaw ba? wala kang balak?" tanong ng   
  
"meron!"  
  
"hahaha sabihin mo yan kay Lulu mamaya tignan natin kung hindi ka niya sermunan, 'nye nye trenta ka na nye nye mag asawa ka na' tapos isisisi naman sa akin ang lahat" natawa nalang si Luhan sa Dade niya, alam na alam na kasi nito ugali ng kapatid niya.  
  
"Yuyan wag mo nalang sabihin kung ano man ang sabihin ng Tita Lulu mo mamaya okay? di ka naman namin minamadali. Syempre kami ng Dade mo mas gusto namin yung kung saan ka sasaya, hindi naman kami habang buhay kasama mo gusto namin kapag wala na kami may isang tao ang mag aalaga sayo hanggang tumanda ka."  
  
Habang nag sasalita ito tanging si Sehun lang yung nakikita niya. Bagong bago ito sa lahat ng nagustuhan ni Luhan, ganito kaaga nakikita na agad niya yung sarili niya kasama ito. _I might be definitely in love to that guy._  
  
Sumapit ang gabi at ito na ang huling gabi ng simbang gabi, ito na din yung gabi kung kelan sasabihin ni Luhan ang nararamdaman niya para kay Sehun.  
  
Sinuot niya ang sweater na orange ang lucky color niya, itim na pantalon at puting sapatos. Inayos ng konti ang buhok sa salamin tapos ngumiti, hindi na ata niya naalis to sa mukha niya simula kaninang umaga.  
  
Malapit na mag alos siyete kaya naman lumabas na siya ng kwarto at bumaba, nadatnan niya ang mga magulang na naghahanda ng pagkain.  
  
"susunduin ka ba ni Sehun?" tanong ng Mame nito.   
  
"oo Ma" kumuha ng ubas si Luhan at kumain.  
  
"naku mas mabuti pa isama mo nalang mga kaibigan mo dito after magsimba" sabi naman ng Dade nito na busy nagluluto sa kusina.a  
  
"sige po, sasabihin ko. Labas na po ako, dun ko na hihintayin si Sehun sa labas." humalik si Luhan sa mga magulang para magpaalam.   
  
"diretso dito sa bahay pag uwi ha?" huling paalala ng Mame nito.  
  
"opo" sabi ni Luhan, lumabas na siya ng bahay at naghintay sa terrace. Naka tanggap siya ng text mula kay Baekhyun saying na naipit nanaman siya dahil dumating naman ngayon ang mga Lola ata Lolo nito galing America. For Luhan okay lang yun atleast siguro binibigyan na sila ng tadhana ng pagkakataon para mas masabi niya kay Sehun ang sasabihin niya ng walang interruption and that's Baekhyun at alam niya yun sa sarili niya.  
  
Nagtaka si Luhan dahil malapit na mag 7:30PM pero wala pa rin si Sehun, so he decided na puntahan ito sa bahay nila since hindi naman kalayuan. Nasisisi tuloy siya sa bawat pagkakataon na pwede niyang hingin ang number ni Sehun kaya ayan nahihirapan siya ngayon.  
  
Saktong papasok si Ka Selya sa bahay nito kaya agad tumawag si Luhan. "Ka Selya, si Sehun po?"  
  
"Sehun? ay naku kaninang umaga pa umalis, babalik daw ng Maynila"  
  
"babalik pa daw po ba siya?" takang taka si Luhan kung bakit biglaan ang pag alis ni Sehun at the same time naiinis sa kanya dahil akala niya hihintayin nito ang sagot niya. Akala nito seryoso siya nung gabing yun.  
  
"hindi ako sigurado, gusto mo itanong ko kay Kebot?"  
  
"ah hindi na po ka Selya, sige po. Salamat po!"  
  
"oh siya sige" sabi ni Ka Selya bago pumasok sa bahay. Sumisikip yung dibdib ni Luhan, of course nasaktan siya dahil sana naman nagpaalam man lang si Sehun sa kanya.  
  
Umaasa naman si Luhan na babalik siya pero hindi maiwasan na mag isip ni Luhan at maikumpara si Sehun sa mga naka relasyon niya. Sa part nato ito yung pagkakatulad nila, pinaasa rin siya.  
  
Ayaw mag paapekto ni Luhan sa mga nangyayari kaya naman tumuloy pa rin siya sa simbahan, kukumpletuhin niya ang simbang gabi. May isang hiling siya at yun ang gusto niyang matupad.  
  
Pagdating sa simbahan malapit na mag umpisa ang misa, taimtim na kinausap ni Luhan si Lord. Nagpasalamat at never siyang magtatanong kung bakit malas siya sa lalaki dahil alam niya may reason anf lahat ng bagay, lahat ng nangyayari.  
  
Nakatayo lang si Luhan sa pwesto kung saan sila dati naka pwesto, tahimik lang siya at nakikinig. Pero hindi niya maiwasang maisip si Sehun kaya naman humingi nalang siya ng sign. Humingi siya ng sign, kapag may nakita siyang pusa na orange tonight ipaglalaban niya nararamdaman niya for Sehun. At kapag wala, ihuhulog nalang niya sa kanal ang nararamdaman niya dito.  
  
"okay" bulong ni Luhan. Huminga ng malalim tapos bumalik sa pakikinig.  
  
"sorry I'm late" nagulat si Luhan sa nagsalita sa tabi niya. "sobrang traffic, I'm really sorry." bulong nito.  
  
"Sehun?"  
  
"hmm?" hingal na hingal pa rin si Sehun kasi nahirapan siya humanap ng parking. "I know dapat susunduin kita kaso, I have to go back to manila para pumirma ng documents na naka due today. I'm really sorry."  
  
"galing kang Manila?"  
  
"oo, bumalik agad kaso sobrang traffic sa calamba. I got stucked!" explain pa nito pero pabulong. Hindi na muna sumagot si Luhan dahil may misa at para mak focus din si Sehun. Hindi makapaniwala si Luhan na nandito siya, pinapatunayan na iba siya sa mga lalaking naging karelasyon niya.  
  
Pag dating ng ama namin, hinawakan ni Luhan ang kamay ni Sehun. Nagulat si Sehun dahil mahigpit ang kapit nito at mas kinagulat niya ay hindi na binitawan ni Luhan yung hawak sa kamay niya.  
  
Parehas mabilis ang tibok ng mga puso nila at parang ito na yung nagsilbing sagot na sinasabi ni Luhan kagabi. Muling humingi ng tawad si Sehun dahil hindi siya makapag focus sa misa dahil sa kamay na nakahawak sa kanya ngayon.  
  
Natapos ang misa ng magkahawak pa rin ang mga kamay nila, lumabas sa simbahan na may ngiti sa labi. Habang naglalakad sila papunta kung saan naka park ang kotse ni Sehun, kinuha na yun na opportunity ni Sehun na linawin ang lahat.  
  
Pagdating sa tapat ng kotse nito tumigil si Sehun, lumuwag ang kapit ni Luhan pero hinigpitan lang ni Sehun pabalik sa kanya.  
  
"Luhan, is this serious?" tanong ni Sehun habang tinuturo ang kamay nila na magkahawak.  
  
"bakit ayaw mo ata eh?" babawiin sana ni Luhan yung kamay niya nung biglang hawakan ni Sehun ng dalawang kamay ang kamay ni Luhan.  
  
"no, I'd love to hold this hand till my last breath." hindi makahinga si Luhan dahil sa kilig at saya. "so pwede na akong manligaw? ah wait no, dapat kay Tita Lisa at Tito Luis ako dapat magsabi muna diba?"  
  
"grabe ka" pinamumukha talaga ni Sehun na ibang iba siya sa lahat ng nagkagusto kay Luhan. Ito yung first time na may magpapaalam sa mga magulang niya na liligawan siya.  
  
"bakit?"  
  
"wala" tumawa lang ng konti si Luhan. "uwi na tayo?" aya nito. "para makapag paalam ka na sa kanila"  
  
"wait ngayon na?"  
  
"bakit ayaw mo?"  
  
"Hindi! gusto ko! gustong gusto ko!" nakangiting sabi ni Sehun pero deep inside kinakabahan siya. This was the first that he will ask someone out to his parents.  
  
Pagdating nila sa bahay ni Luhan, punong puno ito ng tawanan.  
  
"nandyan na siguro si Tita Lulu, tara?" nilahad ni Luhan ang kamay niya kay Sehun at agad naman itong inabot ni Sehun. Ito yung unang beses na naghawak ang kamay nila ng hindi dahil sa ama namin.  
  
Nawala ang kaba ni Sehun nung hawakan ang kamay ni Luhan, napalitan ito ng excitement sa kung ano mang mga magaganda memories na pwede nilang gawin dalawa. Excited sa kung ano mang bagay ang pwedeng malaman ni Sehun tungkol kay Luhan.  
  
"nandito na pala si Yuyan!"  
  
"Tita Lulu!" agad nag mano si Luhan at yumakap sa Tita niya. Tapos nagmano din siya sa mga magulang niya. Bumalik siya kay Sehun at hinila ito palapit sa kanila. "Tita Lulu, this is Sehun. Sehun si Tita Lulu."  
  
"Good Evening Ma'am" bati ni Sehun kay Tita Lulu na tuwang tuwa dahil matangkad daw si Sehun. Bumati at nagmano din si Sehun sa mga magulang ni Luhan na nakangiti lang kasi hindi makapaniwala na pwede palang gwapo, magalang at mabait ay nasa iisang tao.  
  
"may sasabihin po si Sehun" tinabig ni Luhan yung balikat si Sehun, natawa si Luhan kasi naman bakas sa mukha ni Sehun yung kaba. "go ahead, they are waiting"  
  
Sehun cleared his throat, seryoso siya kay Luhan at kaya naman seseryosohin niya lahat that involves him.  
  
"Pumunta po ako dito para po sana magpaalam" tumingin muna si Sehun kay Luhan tapos sa Tita niya then to his parents na halatang naghihintay sa sasabihin ni Sehun. "kung pwede ko po sanang....ligawan si Luhan"  
  
Nagulat ang Mame ni Luhan dahil ito yung first time na may nagpaalam na manliligaw si Luhan.  
  
"seryoso ka ba sa anak ko? ha? Sehun? eh kung hihiwalayan mo lang siya sa huli edi wag mo ng-"  
  
"seryoso po ako" Sehun bravely cut off. "gusto ko pong makasama si Luhan" tumingin si Sehun kay Luhan. "habang buhay"  
  
"hala siya sige, malaki na kayo para magpaalam ng ganito. Gusto niyo ba magpakasal na kayo?"  
  
"Dade!"  
  
"Luis napaka advance mo mag isip, jusmiyo!." sabat naman ni Tita Lulu tapos tumingin siya kay Sehun. "are you financially stable?"  
  
"Ate Lulu! ligaw pa lang, bakit ganyan mga tanong mo?!"  
  
"Lisa, habang buhay daw gusto makasama. I'm just being practical here."  
  
"don't worry Ma'am, I am financially stable. I'm a car owner, I have condo in Manila but I'm planning to buy a house in the future maybe next year. And I am stable with my job."  
  
"saan ka nag tatrabaho ijo?"  
  
"sa BDO po"  
  
"as?"  
  
"Chief Operating officer" buti nalang hindi nabuga ni Tita Lulu ang tea na iniinom niya. Hindi na nagulat ang mag asawa dahil nabanggit na yun ni Ka Selya yun sa kanila.  
  
"Luis, Lisa, ipakasal niyo na yang dalawa. Parehas naman stable ang trabaho oh."  
  
"diba? sabi ko sayo Ate!" nag apir pa ang magkapatid.  
  
"De! Ate! masyado pang maaga!"  
  
"pasensya ka na, basta okay na yan. Payag na yan sila! Tara kumain tayo?" hinila nalang ni Luhan si Sehun papunta sa dinning area at pinaupo si Sehun. "sorry ah? ganyan kasi sila talaga kapag nagsasama, pero mababait yang mga yan." sabi ni Luhan habang nilalagyan ng pagkain yung plate ni Sehun.  
  
Tapos umupo siya sa tabi ni Sehun.  
  
"now I know where you got your kindness" ngumiti lang si Luhan dahil sobrang flattering ng sinabi ni Sehun. "I want to have a family like yours"  
  
"teka nga pala, pamilya mo saan nakatira?"  
  
"my parents both passed away when I was in grade school"  
  
"oh sorry"  
  
"no, it's okay"  
  
"do you have other relatives"  
  
"I have pero lahat sila nag migrate na, sila yung pinupuntahan ko sa California kaya minsan nag babakasyon ako."  
  
"I see but I can be your family"  
  
"no, I want to have a family with you" nilagay ni Luhan yung palad niya sa mukha ni Sehun tapos pababa na hinilamos ang mukha nito habang tumatawa.  
  
"magsama kayo ni Dade, mga advance mag isip" natawa lang si Sehun. "ligaw muna" paalala ni Luhan, ngumiti at tumango si Sehun. Masaya silang kumain dalawa tapos after nun formally na nagpaalam si Sehun na liligawan niya si Luhan at binigyan naman siya ng basbas ng pamilya ni Luhan kaya naman nakahinga na siya ng maluwag.  
  
Nagpaalam na si Sehun sa pamilya ni Luhan kaya naman hinatid siya ni Luhan sa labas ng gate kung saan naka park yung kotse nito.  
  
"Natapos natin yung simbang gabi, did you make a wish?"  
  
"to be honest, isang kaibigan lang naman hiningi ko."  
  
"kaibigan?"  
  
"oo, I wished for a friend kasi ilang taon na din ako humihingi ng jowa at kung sakalin kaibigan ang hingin ko baka magkatotoo, then charan you came!"  
  
"so I am that friend you wished for!" tumango si Luhan at ngumiti.  
  
"don't worry I'll be the best friend you will ever wished for, kahit sagutin mo na ako, kahit maging tayo at maging asawa na kita I swear I'm gonna be your friend that you will count on"  
  
Nung sinabi ni Sehun yun parang nagkaroon ng vision si Luhan ng future, future kung saan nandun si Sehun at mas mahalaga masaya silang magkasama.  
  
"sige alis na ako" nilabas ni Sehun yung susi niya, kumalaksing yung bell kaya naman napatingin si Luhan sa kamay ni Sehun. Nakita niya yung keychain na binigay niya sa kanya, nakita niya yung sign na hiningi niya kanina kay Lord. Orange na pusa.  
  
"anong oras na?"  
  
"ha?" tumingin si Sehun sa relo niya. "11:59, bakit?"  
  
"grabe ka" tumingin si Luhan kay Sehun na may ngiti sa labi. Hindi makapaniwala si Luhan na saktong sakyo yung sign na hiningi niya kanina.  
  
"ha? bakit?"  
  
"sige na eto na! universe aamin na ako" for a second na weirduhan si Sehun sa kung sino kausap ni Luhan pero natameme siya nung sinabi niya yung katagang. "Gusto din kita Sehun"  
  
Humakbang ng isa si Luhan palapit kay Sehun.  
  
"sige pwedeng humalik pero isa lang" nakangiting sabi ni Luhan at hindin naman tumanggi si Sehun dun. Parehas pumikit ng mata at parang nagsiawit ang mga anghel sa langit nung maglapat ang mga labi nila ganun ang pakiramdam ng kasiyahan na nararamdaman nilang dalawa at nangako sila na hindi nila pakakawalan ang pagkakataon na binigay sa kanila.  
  
May mga bagay na hindi naaayon sa gusto natin pero sana hindi yun maging sadlang para sumuko dahil lahat ng bagay may dahilan. Naghiwalay kayo ng jowa mo? ibigsabihin may mas better na tao na nakalaab para sayo. Maaring matagal bago maghanap pwedeng mabilis pero kahit naman ganun worth it naman kung pang habang buhay na kaligayahan ang kapalit. Kaya wag kang titigil na hanapin ang iyong tadhana.  



End file.
